Parenting
by Bloooooky
Summary: Parenting is easy, right? Sadly, both Sans and Papyrus learn it the hard way. Its not easy at all, especially with young Frisk, Ambassador of Monster kind. Not only does she have have to deal with touble and hatred from others, but she had to survive school. And any concern of Frisk’s, is a concern to both Sans and Papyrus...
1. Parent?

**Hello!**

**-First of all, I thank whoever read this, I hope that you enjoy the little story I am writing!**

**-Second of all, I encourage you to comment or like! Any suggestive criticism would be awesome! It's my first time writing about UnderTale, and I want to get it right!**

**-Thirdly, as all (or maybe most) of you know, all character credit goes to Toby Fox, who has blessed us with the rpg game UnderTale.**

**Enjoy!**

**_****_**

Frisk was rather confused.

When Toriel, her mother, had suggested the possibility of her moving in with the Skeleton brothers, she had been puzzled. Last she heard, things were going well, school was fine, and the monsters had settled in happily.

However, even with Frisks determination, she couldn't see everyone's problems, as much as she would like to. And Toriel, her goat mom had been burdened with much more stress. Becoming a teacher for the school Frisk went to, and trying to deal with the committee was hard. But to push it even further, Asgore couldnt represent all of monster kind by himself, and he needed Toriel to sub in as 'Queen'.

Frisk had been ambassador of the monster race, but a sole child couldn't represent it all alone. Therefore she needed both Asgore and Toriel to back her up.

Toriel had been very carefull when picking a place for little Frisk to stay, she had quickly crossed out the option of Mettaton, who was happy on his own as a star. And Undyne, who had proven herself to be too load and boisterous to take care of a child.

Alphys and the Skeleton brothers had been the only options.

Toriel, who had trusted Sans enough to protect Frisk throughout her journey in the Underground, happily entrusted Frisk with him. After all, she had made it alive, right? Even if she needed to reset more than once, it's not like anyone knew anyway.

But, Toriel had never seen Sans's lazy side. Too bad for Sans, who would have to not only smarten up, but actually get up and do some work to raise a child up like Frisk.

It should be easy.

Right?

————————————————————

"Mom!" The short brunette haired girl scrambled down the stairs, her eyes wide open in alert. "I'm ready!" When reaching the bottom of the stairs, she waved her arms around dramatically, the backpack that slinging on her shoulders dangling wildly.

Soon enough, Toriel emerged from the doorway to the kitchen, covering her mouth to hold a snicker at the little girl's antics. She would no doubt miss her, although she did see her at school quite a lot.

"Yes, yes," Toriel smiled, ushering the girl out the door. In the driveway was the car, parked and ready. Frisk ran over to the car, shoving the door open and jumping in, but not before slamming the door shut. Even though Frisk had received more then one warning about how she needed to be careful when shutting the door, she could never exactly fix this habit and instead always added slamming it closed.

Toriel climbed in the car straight after Frisk had, and began to start the car, heading the engine purr as it started. "Are you ready my child?" Toriel glanced behind her, waiting to see some sort of reaction from the small child. She had explained what the situation was, and hoped that Frisk would understand the dilemma.

"Yes Mom," Frisk nodded, after all, she had never ever faltered. Not with her large abnormal amount of determination. And she was sure that she never would.

The car started quite soon after that, and they went off to the Skeleton brothers house. The whole way there, it was quiet, no noise throughout the entire car ride. It was strange to say the least, Frisk often asked questions during a car ride.

However, they both knew that this time would be different. And deciding that peace and quiet would be best for the last car ride together in a while, they relaxed.

The quiet had ended even sooner than it had began, and the car stuttered to a stop. Still, Frisk made no move, other than craning her head to the side to stare at her mother.

"My child..." Toriel paused for a moment, but not before smiling softly. "I have no doubt you will be happy and comfortable with the two skeleton brothers, no doubt they will take care of you..." her hand reached to pat Frisks head slowly. "Just, don't forget me, alright? I will see you at school, but our time will be limited."

Frisk nodded to show that she understood, although tears pricked the edges of her eyes.

Toriel gave the small brunette a hug, and waved. "Thank you Frisk, I truly enjoyed our time together, it will take a while, but I hope that soon enough, I will have enough time to bring you back. And you can stay with me." She delivered a kiss at the top of Frisks forehead. "Good luck... my child..."

Frisk, slowly walked out of the car, waving slowly to her goat mom as she walked towards the house right in front of her. After walking up the porch steps, she didn't even have to open the door.

"HUMAN FRISK!"

She stared up to gaze at the tall skeleton, his hands wide and smile comforting. She took a few strides toward him, and engulfed him in a hug. Or at least, the best she could. He was obviously much taller than her, and she only reached around the size of his waist.

Two hands picked her up, and she was soon high up in the air. It was a nice view from up here, and even Frisk wondered how it would be to be accustomed to this height.

"I HAVE HEARD FROM MY BROTHER, THAT YOU ARE MOVING IN WITH US!" Papyrus's loud voice echoed through the room, and Frisk smiled shyly, before nodding.

"yup," a voice directly behind Papyrus spoke up. "she's staying with us."

Slowly, the tall skeleton set the small brunette down, and she ran over to the smaller skeleton, latching her arms against him in a hug. He was much easier to hug, due to the fact that he was only a few inches taller than her.

This would be her new home, and she was willing to accept it happily. She knew that things would go well, and that life with the skeleton brothers would be a new adventure. One that she would concur with her determination.

However, everything in the future may have gone well, that's if school hadn't brought problems.

And not only for Frisk, because anything that bothered Frisk was a concern of the skeleton brothers.

Too bad though.

Things may not be as easy as they thought.


	2. And so it Begins

**Hello!**

**-First of all, I thank whoever reads ****this, I hope that you enjoy the little story I am writing! Sorry for not being able to thank you who comment on the book, I will express my gratitude here instead! Thank you!**

**-Second of all, I encourage you to comment or like! Any suggestive criticism would be awesome! It's my first time writing about UnderTale, and I want to get it right!**

**-Thirdly, as all (or maybe most) of you know, all character credit goes to Toby Fox, who has blessed us with the rpg game UnderTale.**

**Enjoy!**

**——————————————————————****————————————————————————————————————————————**

"ready kiddo?"

The small brunette stood at the entrance of the skeletons house, shaking slightly. Today was the first day of school, and the little girl was scared to say the least. She had gone to school before, but it would all be different now. She was the ambassador of the monster race, and no doubt would classmates hate her for it.

Still, she determinedly nodded, pressing her hands to her chest and squeezing them tight. She was well dressed for the weather, with a cozy white sweater and blue mittens along. Not to mention the big red scarf that Papyrus had given her, he had told her that it gave him courage, so he hoped it would do the same with her.

"GOOD LUCK HUMAN FRISK!" The taller skeleton Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, where you could already see smoke erupting from.

"alright, I'll drop you off." The short skeleton took her hand, and lead her over to the driveway. They didn't have a car, because honestly, neither of them could drive. The brunette, Frisk, gripped the skeletons hand harder when they continued on. The nervous sensation was still there.

"you okay?" Sans looked over to her, stopping and giving her a worried look. She nodded, and simply hugged his arm with both her hands.

When they did arrive to the school, Sans gave her a quick pat on the head, and a reassuring smile. "it's okay kid. school is a lot less scarier than ya think."

Frisk nodded although knowing that it wasn't school that she was afraid of. It was the classmates and teachers she had fear about, they could easily turn out to be enemy's. And as a sworn pacifist, she never would want to hurt anyone, or anyone to hurt her.

She let go of Sans's arm, and offered him a quick smile and a wave before dashing towards the entrance. She didn't look behind her to see if he waved back, she was focused on getting to the office and finding out her classes.

It was all planned out, Sans and Papyrus had made sure of it. The day before school, yesterday, they had been teaching Frisk how to go about. To go straight to the office and get her list of classes, and how to know which order it went. Everyone here had an advantage, everyone other than Frisk and the new kids. They knew this place, and had been going for about three years now, so Frisk needed to accustom fast.

It's nothing determination can't solve.

**——————————————————————****——————————————————————****————————————————————**

First class was easy and fun.

Second class was boring.

And third class was annoying and by far Frisks least favourite class.

Frisk wasn't the brightest, and she accepted that. But what she hadn't expected was the variety of classes, and the expectation of knowledge with them. The skeleton brothers and Toriel could only teach her what they knew, and it certainly wasn't everything. Sans and Papyrus had helped her with Science and Math, and Toriel with history.

However, Frisk had trouble with her eyesight, and English had been harder than she had anticipated. Not only had she made herself a laughing stock once she tried to read, but had become a target for teasing straight after that. She could read, yes. But looking to the board and seeing tiny words scribbled with marker was too much for her. When she had asked to look up and see the board closer, the teacher had shot her a strange look and asked her if she had problems with her vision. Since Frisk didn't know the answer to that, she had said 'no.' And been denied the option of going up closer.

So, to clarify it a bit. First class was Science, one that she was familiar with. Second class was Math, which she was actually advanced. And third, was, as you can guess, English.

Next however, she had History, and was excited to see Toriel once again. It had took a long time for Toriel to get the position, working hard to memorize the human history. Which she had known none of, since she had been stuck in a mountain for quite a while. But she had gotten the job.

When Frisk entered the classroom, she was surprised to see that another teacher stood there, Toriel nowhere to be seen. So, determined, she walked over to the teacher.

"Uh, excuse me Miss."

"Miss Willims," the teacher corrected, giving her a hard stare. Frisk didn't exactly like the way her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Frisk.

And just like that, all of Frisks determination was gone, leaving a shaking girl as she began to ask her question. "Y-you see... I thought t-that Miss T-Toriel was t-teaching this c-class..."

Miss Willims raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Miss Toriel? Yes, she teaches history, but a much simpler basic class. Besides," Miss Willims sighed, resting her elbow on her desk. "She's a monster, don't even know how she got that position..."

Immediately after Frisk heard those words, she knew that this woman was not going to be someone she liked.

And then suddenly, when Frisk was walking back to her seat, the teacher seemed to have a light bulb moment. "You," she pointed at Frisk once again, "I've seen you before. Aren't you the ambassador of those monsters?"

This was the moment the little brunette was dreading, for the teachers and students to recognize her as someone different. She turned around, and nodded slowly.

"Well well!" The teacher had a malicious going in her eye, just as the bell rang, signalling class was starting. "Why won't you go and introduce yourself? We want to know _all _about your adventure back in Mt. Ebott."

Slowly, Frisk shook her head. "Please Miss Willims," she said in a soft voice, "I don't want to talk about that." Frisk was happy that she hadn't stuttered throughout the sentence.

"Really?" Miss Willims cocked her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes on Frisk again. "I would have thought that the ambassador of the monster race would be a little more..." she thought about it, and then smiled. "Confident. After all, if you acted like this when freeing the monsters, I'm sure even my son could do it!"

The class erupted into pits of laughter at this, and Frisk felt vulnerable standing in front of her classroom.

"You can sit down in your seat," the teacher told her. "That is, unless you are too much of a coward to do that."

The brunette felt heat rush into her face as she sat back down in her seat, leaning her head so that her hair would cover most stares.

The class had gone quick after that.

Toriel would've no doubt been a better teacher than Miss Willims, who only talked about how the monsters had been let out of the mountain. She had even given homework and assigned it so that they could write the disadvantages of this. Never mentioning any of the advantages.

And then it was lunch.

When Frisk walked into the cafeteria, where she immediately knew she didn't belong. Friends chatted and people ate, there were groups, and Frisk knew she wouldn't fit into any of them. So she simply walked away, forgetting about her hunger for food.

Instead, she walked outside, looking around the courtyard, there were groups of friends here too, but not too many people. It was a rather gloomy day after all, and she gripped the red scarf tighter.

"Hey, you."

Frisk had a bad feeling when she turned around, wide eyed and shaking. The voice sounded menacing, one that had bad intentions.

It was a boy around her age, with a group of friends behind him obviously. She doubted he would even try approaching her without backup. Besides, she already knew that he was in one of her classes, a bad feeling in her chest told her it was probably English.

"So you are the monster kid."

Frisk narrowed her eyes after hearing this, she had a friend who was named that, and she certainly didn't like the way they said it. Besides, monsters who wanted to participate in school hadn't had the opportunity yet. It saddened Frisk to know that there were still so much discrimination between monsters and humans.

"No," she responded back, a hard tint to her voice. She wasn't going to be fearful of a kid her age. "If you are talking about the kid who _helped _monsters, you have found her."

He frowned, and his lip curled back in a snarl. She could hear his friends chuckling behind him. Great, all she needed was this boy vengeful and angry for shaming him in front of his friends...

"Shut up!" He yelled, completely forgetting about sounding cool or tough. He was angry, and Frisk rolled her eyes at the way he yelled. He sounded like a kid who is having a tantrum because he didn't get the toy he wanted.

"No, _you_ shut up." The brunette wasn't afraid to talk back to this boy. Anyone else would be a problem, but she couldnt stand watching fights break out for no good reason. So, she began walking right by him, pretending as if this had never happened.

However, this boy wasn't planning on letting her go like this after shaming him in front of his friends. And his hand clasped around her wrist, using an unneeded amount of force to hold her back.

She glanced back at him, a little more wary. Seemed like she had only put herself into the situation she was trying to avoid.

"Y-you need to learn your place!" The boy pointed a finger at her, stuttering and loosening the grip on her wrist.

Frisk was beginning to get tired of this little spectacle, so she yanked her wrist back, glaring at him. "I think it's rather you who need to learn it. After all, it isn't I who is shaking in fear right now."

He didnt react when she walked away, and she knew she had one that fight. _That_ fight. Because soon enough, one of the girls from his group of friends walked over to her, glowering at her.

"Hey! Don't treat my friend like that!"

Frisk chuckled, "Oh? Weren't you all influencing his teasing towards me? Besides, I heard you all laughing when I talk back, don't act like the good friend now."

What Frisk wasnt expecting, was the hard shove on her back, sending toppling on the ground. She felt her hands scrape against the gravel when she fell, digging rocks into her skin and drawing blood.

"You don't scare me!" The boy that she had been dealing with before yelled at her, a childish tone to his voice.

'_Children._" Frisk thought. '_I am dealing with children._'

Without warning, the girl from earlier stomped on Frisks hand, making her yelp in pain. The girl had a sadistic smile on her face before jumping with two feet on her hand again, causing a 'crack.' To fill the air.

Frisk rolled to her side, and stood up quickly, glaring at the group of kids. They seemed shook at the turn of events, and even the girl looked apologetic. Seemed like they expected her to cry after the first few hurtful words, and now regretted the choice of violence.

Marching away, Frisk cradled her hand, noticing that any movement would leave a stinging pain. She would talk with Sans and Papyrus after, and see what they could do. For now, she wanted the whole encounter with that group to stay unknown. The last thing she would need was Toriel worrying about something else, especially with everything going on.

"Well," Frisk sighed, entering the school and hearing the bell ring. "My first day of school is going just _great_."


	3. Surprise

**Hello!**

**-First of all, I thank whoever reads ****this, I hope that you enjoy the little story I am writing! Sorry for not being able to thank you who comment on the book, I will express my gratitude here instead! Thank you!**

**-Second of all, I encourage you to comment or like! Any suggestive criticism would be awesome! It's my first time writing about UnderTale, and I want to get it right!**

**-Thirdly, as all (or maybe most) of you know, all character credit goes to Toby Fox, who has blessed us with the rpg game UnderTale.**

**Enjoy!**

**——————————————————————****————————————————————————————————————————————**

Class had passed rather quickly after that, and Frisk was glad to notice that the group of children who had bullied her were also clearly avoiding her now. No doubt hoping that they wouldnt get in trouble, although Frisk wasn't planning on pointing fingers at anyone.

When Frisk had grabbed her books and homework that she would finish when she would go home, she began to exit the building. She wasn't particularly excited about completing the assignment Miss Smith had given her, but decided not to worry too much about that. After all, her hand still was in pain, and it only increased as time went by. But Frisk knew that if she complained while she was still in school, Toriel would no doubt find out, and the last thing her goat mother needed was something else to worry about. Besides, Frisk doubted those kids would ever try anything with her again.

"S'not that bad," Frisk muttered while turning her hand gently. She began to have doubts about telling the skeleton brothers, worried that they might tell Toriel. But then again, who else would help her?

Undyne would no doubt mention it at one point to somebody, and ask who these students were, she would want to make sure that they didn't do this again.

Alphys would tell Undyne, and then the whole thing with Undyne would automatically happen.

Mettaton would make it into some sort of drama, and it would get even bigger than if she was to tell anybody. He would mention it to either the skeleton brothers of Toriel, and apologize to Frisk, telling her that he couldn't help it.

And well, Asgore, she didn't know what to think about him. He seemed like the one that wouldn't tell anyone, but she knew he would go rather far to get Toriels trust back. And if Toriel found out about the incident, and that he knew and hadn't mentioned it to her, she would get even angrier at him. Frisk didn't want to put Asgore in that position.

She could try going to a hospital... or find one of her monster friends who could heal her arm...

She stopped abruptly, noticing that she was so engrossed in her thinking, she had almost crashed into the school gate. Shaking her head, she smiled, and forgot about the topic. It would be best to think about something else, maybe distract herself. Sans had told her that she would be walking home, since he probably didn't want to get off the couch, and because Papyrus was busy searching jobs with Undyne. So far, from what Frisk had heard, the search for jobs hadn't gone well.

Frisk had already made the decision that if neither skeleton could find a job, due to the discrimination there still was against monsters, she would simply search for a job herself. She hoped it wouldn't be that hard, but had a bad feeling that any job she would get at this age wouldn't pay very much.

"Let's get going," she muttered to herself as she headed back home. The skeletons house wasn't very far away, and Frisk liked the fact that monsters seemed to have this neighbourhood all to themselves. If any humans had been in that area when the monsters had come, they were now long gone. None of the humans would want to live near these monsters, much to Frisks disappointment. She did have monsters kids to play with, but the only one who was truly comfortable with her was Monster Kid. And he usually played with the others.

'_You didn't save Asriel,' _the voice in her head remarked dryly. '_I wonder, how does he feel to be abandoned? To know that everyone else is free, and that he is still stuck there, unhappy and alone._'

Gripping her head, Frisk squeezed her eyes shut. Thoughts like these always came to her mind, and she had asked Toriel before if she could go back to the mountain. But, Frisk was always denied access, since going to the underground was apparently dangerous for even her.

'_You know that isn't stopping you,_' It continued. '_It's simply an excuse, if you truly wanted to save Asriel, or Flowey, they would be out by now.'_

Pursing her lips, Frisk shook her head slowly. "I want him out," she mumbled, "But I'm not allowed..."

'_Were you thinking that from the start, when you jumped down the first time? Nothing is stopping you, you know you could do it if you wanted to.'_

The little girl came to a stop, standing right before the big house. Taking a deep breath in and out, she erased those thoughts from her head. Now, she needed to decide what to do with her hand, would she tell the skeleton brothers, or find someone else to heal it for her.

"I'll find someone else..." Frisk turned around, beginning to walk off, maybe she could go to a hospital, or she could maybe just forget about it. But the crack she had heard from her hand signified that something bad must have happened. She suspected it was the bone, since it didn't exactly hurt that much. She couldn't feel too much of the pain, and the pain that she could feel was simply muscular.

"kid?"

Frisk groaned quietly, regretting the action of thinking for too long. Now, Sans had spotted her, and she would have to go back inside. Finding an excuse to go to the hospital would be impossible. She had been hoping he was napping on the couch, or better yet, trying to find jobs outside with Papyrus.

She turned back around, flashing an innocent smile. "Yes?"

The short skeleton only seemed more suspicious by her actions, and he leaned against the door frame. "i would ask why you were leaving one you just arrived back home, but i have a nagging suspicion you wouldn't be telling me the truth."

Frisk frowned, and walked back into the house, shrugging. "I was just looking at the scenery, you know, Mt. Ebott is visible from here."

"you weren't looking in the direction of mt. ebott."

Frisks face flushed pink, and she froze. "I turned around after that, I mean, t-there's more to look other than that. There's different mountains too." She began to bite her bottom lip, glancing around the room nervously.

"sure," the skeleton rolled his eyes as he walked back into the house, closing the door behind them. "tell me the truth next time ya do that, okay kid? im sorta supposed to be a parent here, and you know i'm bad at that stuff. help me out."

Taking a deep breath in a nd out, Frisk decided there really wasn't much of a point in lying anymore. "Okay then, do you want to know what's bothering me?" She glanced back at her hand, and thought of a way to explain it to him. She could lie about _how_ she got it...

"sure."

"Okay," she held her hand up, an excuse popping right away. "You see, uh, I was carrying a bunch of books to class, cause so got some homework and all. And you know how heavy textbooks can be. And well, I tripped on the stairs."

Sans gave her a look of disbelief, and walked closer to inspect her hand. "how many textbooks were you carrying kid? i have already heard from tori that the stairs of your school aren't that big, it isn't that big of a school anyway."

Lying was beginning to get harder, and Frisk but her bottom lip, trying to find a response. She in reality only had one textbook, and she already knew Sans knew that. He just wanted her to say in front of him, besides, you could hardly call it a textbook, it was small. And hardly weighed anything.

"Uh, one?"

Sans began pushing her hand in different directions, almost like he was testing the muscles and bones to hurt. "kiddo, i already know you're lying, you bite your lip when you do."

Frisk touched her lip and noticed that she had been biting on it. She knew he would find out somehow, and for a lazy skeleton, he sure could be observant. She guessed that being a scientist back in the underground had given him some advantages, he had told her a bit about it.

Suddenly, he pulled her thumb backwards, earning a yelp from the brunette. Her eyes narrowed, and gripped the wrist of her hand, almost as if that could help the pain.

"uh, sorry kid, didn't mean to hurt you. im only trying to give you a _hand_." He grinned sheepishly, and let her hand go. "anyways, you should see tori for that, she would know what to do. i'm pretty bad at healing y'know, and i didn't study the human body."

Frisk shook her head, "I don't want to worry her more."

"fine, i'll try healing your hand, but on one condition." The Skeleton held up one hand, glancing warily at her.

"Okay?"

"you tell me how you got that."

Frisk bit her lip once again, and opened her mouth to speak. "I, Uh-" She was cut off, the skeleton glaring at her slightly.

"i want the truth."

Debating whether to tell him or not, she made her decision. "No then," with that, she spun around. "I'll be fine, my hand doesn't hurt that much anyway." If it did get worse, she could just see a human doctor, she didn't always need magic to solve her problems.

Sans was about to respond, except for the fact that someone beat him to it.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus seemed to have gotten back from his job searching, and had spotted Frisk. "YOU HAVE ARRIVED! GUESS WHAT?!" The taller skeleton burst through the door, a big smile on his face as he barged in through the door, Undyne following right behind him.

Frisk offered a smile, playing along. "What happened Papyrus?"

"UNDYNE FINALLY GOT A JOB!!" Papyrus pointed to his fish friend. Who crossed her arms and have him a smirk.

"Yup, turns out it isn't that hard, just gotta know who you're talking to." She then glanced over to Sans, giving him a glare. "Talking about jobs, why haven't you tried getting one Sans?"

The shorter skeleton shrugged, burying themself deeper into their hoodie. "dunno, guess the thought never really _worked_ its way up to my head."

"SANS!"

Frisk giggled, even with her hand, on days like these, it was hard to not enjoy the day. Especially when the two skeleton brothers bickered, Sans overwhelming Papyrus with puns, and Papyrus screeching every single time. It never failed to amuse her.

But still, on days like these, it was never really enough to bury her negative thoughts down. Especially that voice that kept looking at every problem at each angle, and trying to harm Frisk in the worst way with it.

'_Funny huh, you once killed them, and yet you laugh with them so calmly?'_

Frisk took a deep breath in, and shook her head. She could try and make an effort to erase the thoughts from her mind, and if not, then hide them. She didn't need anyone else worrying about her, she was sure she could and would take care of herself. Besides, she needed to help others too.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus bent down to look at the little brunette, who was lost in their train of thought. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Frisk snapped out of it, and smiled, nodding warmly.

"I'm fine!"


	4. I Wanna Job

**Hello!**

**-First of all, I thank whoever reads ****this, I hope that you enjoy the little story I am writing! Sorry for not being able to thank you who comment on the book, I will express my gratitude here instead! Thank you!**

**-Second of all, I encourage you to comment or like! Any suggestive criticism would be awesome! It's my first time writing about UnderTale, and I want to get it right!**

**-Thirdly, as all (or maybe most) of you know, all character credit goes to Toby Fox, who has blessed us with the rpg game UnderTale.**

**Enjoy!**

**——————————————————————****————————————————————————————————————————————**

Undyne had gotten a job, but that didn't calm Frisk at all. The fact that the humans gave Undyne, a job, sparked a bit of hope within Frisk, but she was reminded that it was Undyne that was given the job, not Papyrus of Sans.

Frisk knew how things worked, you pay for food, water, electricity, house, and more. The fact that still, neither Papyrus or Sans had a job worrie her because the fact was, they needed money. She knew the skeletons brothers weren't going to ask Toriel or Asgore for help financially. They already had enough problems. And Money wasn't going to magically appear and pay their bills, if neither Skeleton got a job fast enough, Frisk was going to need to act.

"WORRY NOT HUMAN!" Papyrus had announced when Frisk explained her worry, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NO DOUBT FIND A JOB! THOSE HUMANS ARE SIMPLY TOO BLIND TO SEE THE GREATNESS BEFORE THEM!!"

Frisk had chuckled at this, and when she told Sans her worry's, he basically gave her the same answer.

"look kiddo, I know you're worried, but I'm sure either me or paps will find a job. besides, i'm looking into the science math area, you know i'm good at that stuff."

Oh, and she hadn't even begun to enter the problem with her hand, which still seemed to hurt. She wasn't sure whether it had gotten worse, or it was slowly healing. She knew she didn't have the money to go to the hospital and try to get it fixed, and she wasn't going to ask Toriel or anyone else for that matter. Still, she silently regretted telling Sans anything, he seemed to keep and extra eye on her all the time, and every time she messed up and used her hand, flinching or sometimes whimpering, he noticed.

Days at school had passed too, and Frisk just worried on getting good grades, although she knew there was no point in trying in Miss Willims class. She just tried to stay silent on those occasions.

Nobody had really stood up to her the same way those kids had, and Frisk was just a subject to the teasing. She never really let it get to her, and always kept a strong face, that's what she had done on the underground anyway. Although picturing her malicious class, and then a swarm of angry monsters. She was sure she would pick the swarm of angry monsters anyday.

So, at the dinner table, when Frisk had endured enough of he waiting, she announced her plan to the two skeletons at the dinner table with her.

"I'm getting a job."

Frisk couldn't say that she was surprised at both of the skeletons reaction, she had expected it, although of course, Papyrus's reaction was unexpected.

"REALLY?!" He sat up, a big smile on his face, "THAT IS AMAZING HUMAN! YOU ARE FOLLOWING IN THE GRAT PAPYRUS'S STEPS!"

Sans on the other hand, wasn't so happy. "what?!" He chocked on the spaghetti he was currently eating, and he slammed both fists on the table. "you don't decide that on your own kid, we are your parents, we have to give you permission first."

Frisk, pointed to Papyrus smugly, and asked. "Papyrus, do you agree that I should find a job?"

"WHY OF COURSE HUMAN!" He pointed to himself smiling widely. "I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING TO BE LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU ARE ON THE RIGHT TRACK!"

"Papyrus agrees," Frisk pointed out, shrugging. "He is considered my parent to y'know Sans."

Frisk could see the scowl the shorter skeleton put on his face, "kid, the answers no." He stood up, and picked up his plate, putting it by the dishes. "besides, you need both of our permission to do something like that."

The brunette pouted, trying to reason. "But none of you have got a job yet! We need to pay the bills somehow Sans! I'm not just going to sit and watch you try to get jobs! You know humanity will take a while to fully accept monsters, why can't I help?!"

"you are a kid frisk," Sans continued. "focus on getting good grades and having friends, you aren't supposed to be thinking about this stuff. me and paps will solve it out, you can just relax."

"But-"

"besides," he continued, taking a deep breath in and glaring at her. "any job you get won't pay enough anyways, nobody in their right mind is going to give you a full paying job to a little kid."

Frisk felt both of her hands clench into fists, and her eyes narrowed as she held back tears. It seemed as if the whole world was against her. But she immediately dismissed that thought, it may seem that way to her, but she knew they were only trying to help her.

Taking a steady breath in and out, she stood up, walking over and putting her finished plate in the sink. The air was tense, and she began walking into the living room. However, the taller skeleton grabbed her hand, giving her an apologetic look.

"ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?" Frisk could tell that he was using the smallest voice he could muster, although it really wasn't very quiet. But Frisk couldn't really concentrate over the pain that grew in her hand.

"Ah!" she let out a strangled yelp as she clutched her hand. "P-Papyrus, please let my hand go!" The pain only increased, and the little girl fought back tears as the skeleton let go, giving her a confused look. The pain only seared again through her hand, making her jolt back in pain.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT-"

"I'm fine!" She turned around and zoomed up the stairs, running into the washroom and locking herself in there. She didn't exactly have a room, and usually slept on the couch downstairs. She looked back at her hand, it's swelling much more noticeable now. Papyrus's grip was _strong_. Like an iron grip that you couldn't escape from. She knew that she hadn't masked her pain at all, and that it was only getting more and more suspicious, but she couldn't make herself care.

Pressing certain spots in her hand, the little girl fought back those tears that seemed persistent. She had to stay strong, and determined while she was at it. She would get a job, even if Sans didn't want her to, he was too lazy to try stopping her anyway. And what could he do if he didn't know?

She would act normal, go down there, and pretend it was something else. She didn't know what excuse would work. To say that her hand hurt wouldn't really be much of an option, since Papyrus would make a big deal out of it. And simply going down there and lying would only make Sans more suspicious.

Maybe, she should just stay up here, and wait. After all, it wasn't as if getting out would result in benefiting her. Papyrus would be confused and worried, and Frisk had no idea what Sans would be like. He was always so... unpredictable.

Resting her head against the washroom wall, Frisk relaxed. It was a small break from all the worry and stress she seemed to be taking on. From dealing with school and ignoring the kids there, to trying to get a job and pull off being the ambassador of the monster race.

And the one time she truly could get a break, she was worrying about how she would get that job. How she would get the money. And how she would pay the bills of the house.

_'Don't forget the electricity and water. Oh, and you have to pay for clothes and food too.'_

This only seemed to make Frisks mood worse, and when a knock on the door was heard, she couldn't help but let out a groan. "What?" She snapped, not thinking about the tone of her voice.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT..." there was a pause, and Frisk stood up, sighing.

"I appreciate your concern," she spoke out, all the snappiness out of her voice. "But I assure you that I am fine."

"BUT-"

"I'm fine." She insisted, she opened the door with her good hand, and waved at him. "See? You just gripped my hand quite hard, that's all." The lie slipped out easily enough, and the fact that the shorter skeleton wasn't here made it easier for her to say it. Although she suspected he was there, somewhere else, listening.

"OKAY." The taller skeleton sighed, "IF YOU SAY SO..."

Frisk walked past him, "I'm sure," she repeated, heading down the stairs and onto the couch. Maybe she could get some real rest...

"hey kiddo."

The brunette let out a groan when she heard his voice from behind her. She was so close, and yet she knew she would have to have a talk with him. Especially after what happened right now.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and she knew trying to make an excuse wasn't going to work now. "we need to talk," he told her, spinning her around to face him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her tired figure, but she nodded.

And before she knew it, they were in his room, the same dirty pile of mess packed up in the corner. Frisk groaned, "Was that necessary? You know I hate it when you do that." She gripped her head, a headache arising.

He didn't respond, and she glanced over to the side of the room where he was. She could tell he didn't feel like speaking, and with one motion she walked towards him. "Hey," she began, not exactly knowing what to say. "Everything's going to be fine y'know, I'm going to go to school, get perfect grades." She made a teasing face, "Amd you and Papyrus are going to get jobs." She gave him a smile, trying to get him to lighten up. She couldn't help but bite her lip, she would be focused on getting a job as well, and she hadn't mentioned that...

"you're biting your lip again."

Her back arched as he said this, and stopped biting her lip, cursing the habit.

Sans looked over at her, and sighed. "i don't understand you, you try acting like an adult. worrying about paying the bills and worrying others for the sake of an injury." He pointed towards her hand, "when you can hardly take care of yourself."

The brunette didn't know what to say to that, and she shrugged. "I don't really know, I guess that's just me." Giving him a smile, she told him, "You'll just have to accept me the way I am."

Rolling his eyes, the skeleton shook his head. "that's dramatic," he told her bluntly. "you don't need to be worrying about these things, and i don't know how you got the idea that it's your responsibility, but truly, it's not."

Frisk flinched, and looking back, she could remark exactly when this feeling had come. Although she hadn't been the one who had wanted it, it had come forcefully.

_"Look at her!" The woman snarled, pointing at the messy haired brunette as she sat down. "She's nothing but a nuisance in this house! Can't do anything! I don't see her worth at all, why keep her?"_

_The man sighed, shaking his head. "She's six years old, you can't actually expect her to be able to help around at that age. When she grows up she can help around the house, but we can't expect that from her now,"_

_The small girl stood up, wobbly. "Mama?" The small girl asked, tilting her head to the side, looking at her mothers worried face. "Mama, what's wrong?"_

_The mother simply stared at the small girl, a look of disgust on her face. "Fine," she looked back at the man. "We'll wait until she gets older, then she can be of use." She glanced back at the small girl, "For now, we can let her play with her toys, have a normal childhood."_

_"Mama," the girl pouted. "You didn't respond!"_

_"Mama is doing important things," the woman responded, hardly looking at the girl. "You will understand when you are older."_

_"What types of things mama?"_

_Narrowing her eyes, the mother sighed. "Things. We have bills to pay, we have to eat and make sure that we have a roof to live under." Kneeling down, she poked the small girl in the nose. "If you don't pay the bills, bad things will happen."_

_"Bills?" The small girl scrunched her nose up, looking confused._

_"Bills," the mother nodded. "Just a bit older, and then you'll understand. Don't worry," patting the girls head, the mother looked back at the man. "For now, you don't have anything to worry about."_

_"You should be nicer," the man smiled. "After all, you'll want to make a good impression on her if you want her to pay the bills when she's older." _

_"I'm nice," the woman insisted. "I buy her toys, never bother her, and give her everything she needs. If you ask me, I'm being the best I can be." She widened her arms. "You know I was never cut out for being a mother anyway."_

_"Of course," the man told her. "As her father, I know that too. But I am simply telling you that you could make good memories with her. You know that with my condition, I won't be able to work much longer."_

_"And with my reputation, I can't work at all." The woman shrugged. "After all, we never expected her anyway, I suppose she could be of use after all. In a few years, neither of us will be able to work, and she will be our only hope. Nobody would want to help us," her lip curled. "After what I did..."_

"Frisk."

Snapping out of her thoughts, the brunette snapped her gaze up. "Huh? Did I space out?" She gazed back at the skeleton, and immediately knew that she had indeed spaced out. "Oh. Sorry about that."

Sans narrowed his eyes, his white pupils turning into pinpricks. "just... please, do me a favor and try relaxing a bit." He looked to the side. "i'm supposed to be taking care of you, as a parent, and i can't even get the money to take you to the goddamn hospital to check your arm..."

"It's fine," Frisk insisted. "It doesn't hurt that much anyway." She felt proud when she resisted the urge to bite her lip, just until she realized that what she said had been a lie.

"then what happened with paps?!"

"He has a strong grip," she reassured him. "That's all."

He gave her a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

Standing up, she walked over to the door of his room. "And If anyone should be relaxing." She told him, "Its you, after all, I'm not the one doing crazy weird experiments in my own secret lab in the middle of the night."

Sans visibly flinched. "how do you know about that?"

"You aren't the only one who can't go to sleep," she told him, shrugging. "Y'know, weird stuff, nightmares." It was deeper than that, but Frisk wasn't about to go into the detail of her problems.

Sighing, the smaller skeleton stiffened. "well then, try to get some sleep." He turned around, walking towards his closet, and putting his blue jacket in the corner. "And if you wake up in the middle of the night because you can't go to sleep, tell me."

"Okay."

'_Yeah, as if.'_


End file.
